Dazzlessence Jones
Rick Loera Season 1 Pascual Meza Season 2 |gender = Male |aliases = Dazzy J (Hanazuki) Dazzle-Man (Sleepy) Dazz (Sleepy, Hanazuki) Funny man (Hemkas) |species = Diamond |occupation = Hemka Singer |friends = Hanazuki Sleepy Unicorn Hemkas Maroshi Kiyoshi Kiazuki Doughy Bunington Enormous Coal Basil Ganglia|enemies = Dazzlessence Jackson|likes = His boots}} Dazzlessence Jones is a supporting character in the web-series, Hanazuki: Full of Treasures who first appears in Slow Sand Rises. Appearance He is a light blue, diamond-shaped gem with a face, arms and legs. He wears yellow, cowboy-styled boots and was seen with a sheriff badge in Slow Sand Rises, but not again in other episodes. He claims that the material he is made of is "the hardest substance in the universe." Personality Dazzlessence Jones is an energetic individual with an integral moral code. When Hanazuki's moon didn't have a Moonflower to protect it yet, it was Dazzlessence who donned a sheriff badge and took charge to keep the Hemkas and all the other denizens safe from harm. He takes his self-proclaimed position very seriously, and so does everyone else. With great dedication and initiative, he initiates the different safety protocols on the moon, such as the Safety Cave (in Baby Chicken Plant and Brain in a Cave), meteor shower drills and clean up (in Meteor the Family). Once Hanazuki arrived on the moon to fulfill her Moonflower duties, Jones willingly followed her orders and did what he can to help Hanazuki keep the moon peaceful. In Forgive and Forget, he follows Hanazuki's instruction on painting the Treasure Trees even with no guarantee of it working. However, he is willing to go against Hanazuki's judgement if it seems to put the moon in danger, as seen in "Better Together", where he would rather surrender Kiyoshi to Twisted than risk the moon's safety. Dazzlessence Jones is a suave speaker, often singing his statements and utilizing verbose words such as "apocryphal" and "recalcitrant". History Beginning Prior to Hanazuki's appearance on her moon, Dazzlessence Jones was keeping the order in the area. First appearance Dazzlessence Jones first appears in Slow Sand Rises when he claims to be in charge and stops Hanazuki from speaking to the Hemkas while perform a slow sand rescue of Sleepy Unicorn. In Meteor the Family, he claims that the cube-shaped meteors from the shower are his family, and that he was once like them until he exposed himself to great heat and pressure and became what he is today. Hanazuki is skeptical of his claim as there was no evidence that Jones' supposed "family" was even alive. The Hemkas push the meteorite into the lava pit as a part of clean up and Dazzlessence Jones jumps in to save them, Hanazuki, scared for Dazzlessence's safety, grows a lime green Treasure Tree to protect them both. Hanazuki is still skeptical, but lets him be. Appearances Season 1 * Slow Sand Rises (debut) * Baby Chicken Plant * Only in Unicorn Dreams (mentioned) * Forgive and Forget * True Colors * Meteor the Family * The Volcano of Fears * Double Trouble * Homesick * Better Together * The Resistance * Hemkas Got Talent * Rescued * The Transplant * Big Bad Sickness Pop Fun Shorts *A Day in the Dream of Little Dreamer *Good Cop, Shiny Cop *You Owe Me One *Dazzlecise! Season 2 * Surprise, Surprise * Underground Escape * A Little Bit Enormous * Dance on the Dark Side Trivia * All the anthropomorphic characters have 4 fingers on their arms and legs, but Dazzlessence Jones has only 3 fingers on his feet, as seen in "Good Cop, Shiny Cop". * Apparently his most precious thing is his boots as seen in said short. * He may be a fan of disco music, because when he dances, a disco-like melody always sounds. * His sheriff's plaque only appeared once in the episode "Slow Sand Rises" and it was not until the shorts of the second season where it reappeared in "You Owe Me One". * He has many similarities with Pizza Steve from Uncle Grandpa. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male